At Your Funeral
by Cyvory
Summary: Blackwing is known to be a cunning and cruel inhabitant of the Dark Forest, but what made her so? These are the memories of her past that haunt her, even as she awaits the end of eternity in the starless woods.


This short story (which will have 4-5 more chapters) are memories from a she-cat named Blackwing. She is one of my cats that I RP on a wonderful site called WarriorcatstheRP. Check out my profile for the link or send me a PM if you're interested in joining a great RP site!

Without futher ado, lets get on with the story :)

* * *

><p><span>The Fire's Edge<span>

A black figure rushed through the trees, stumbling over trembling legs and emerald eyes reflecting the fire that consumed the forest. Dark grey smoke coated the sky in a veil of death and the cries of the forest burned in her ears. Every strained breath and pounding heartbeat racked the she-cat's body as she struggled to reach the edge of the woods.

She leaped over a burning log, her back paw touching it before she landed awkwardly on the ground. She looked up hopelessly until the realization that her eyes lay upon the forest's end settled in. She scrambled up, sprinting to the freedom from the flames. She burst from the hell that had almost claimed her, making distance from it before falling to the ground. Her lungs were tainted with the thick smoke that burned as she breathed, and her eyes closed as exhaustion sank in; the she-cat falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Blackpaw awoke to the smell of smoldering ash. She blinked open her eyes to see a cat sitting in front of her, and another walking up holding some herbs in their mouth. The one sitting with an attentive blue gaze breathed a deep sigh of relief,<p>

"Oh, thank Starclan!" He breathed, gently nudging Blackpaw, "How do you feel? Are you ok?" His dusty brown pelt was coated in soot and looked to be ungroomed. His voice was raspy, as if the smoke that had filled the air was in his body as well.

Blackpaw nodded, her legs shaking as she sat up, "I-I'm fine Dustfur," She said weakly, recollection of the wildfire returned slowly without Blackpaw's desire for it to.

The second cat, the medicine cat, placed the herbs next to Dustfur, "Blackpaw, I'm so glad you are awake," She said, giving the apprentice a few motherly licks on her head. The tortoiseshell she-cat stared at Blackpaw, her green eyes filled with sorrow.

"Leafsong…" Blackpaw began to ask, "Where is everyone?"

Leafsong and Dustfur both averted their eyes from the apprentice and remained silent for a moment before Dustfur spoke again, "Most of them made it out to a temporary camp,"

Blackpaw stared in horror, "Most?" She asked, worried for whoever might have been left in the camp during the chaos.

Leafsong spoke sadly, her voice trembling as the news passed her lips, "Blackpaw… I'm afraid that your parents… and Stoneheart didn't make it. They sacrificed themselves to help get the rest of the clan to safety,"

Grief slammed into Blackpaw as tears beginning to well up in her eyes, "They… died?" She asked miserably, looking to the ground as the dam that bottled up her emotions began to erupt.

"They are heroes," She gave Blackpaw's head another lick and smiled, "And they will watch over us in Starclan. You will see them again one day. As for now… we will make our way to the camp and we may sit vigil for them"

Blackpaw snapped inside, but silently nodded. She stood, ready to journey to the new encampment.

* * *

><p>They arrived at Sundown, greeted with relief by the distraught cats that lay wearily in the camp. A large, dark brown tom walked up to the three, and gave a small smile. His yellow eyes were dull, and he looked to be fatigued.<p>

Leafsong and Dustfur dipped their heads slightly to their leader, Talonstar, but Blackpaw remained with her eyes ablaze, glaring at him with the most horrible anger that flared from the whole of her being. Blackpaw's claws slid out, digging silently into the dirt as memory of his actions returned to her.

_He_ killed her parents. _He_ killed them, seared their flesh and turned them to ash with the firestorm that burned the forest, all with his ignorance. _He_ had decided their fate when he disregarded the vision from Leafsong. _He _had been so arrogant as to not listen! _He_ had decided not flee before lightning cracked through the sky and began the fires! _He_ killed them!

And _he_ would pay.

* * *

><p>The first chapter of few, my friends :) I hope you enjoyed this one, as the next will be coming soon! Reviewing makes me happy, by the way! o3o<p> 


End file.
